


Белые цветы

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), superstition



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dubious Consent, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джареда избрали ритуальной девственной жертвой, он готовился к стандартному набору: боль, кровь и смерть. К счастью для него, Дженсен — не самый типичный дракон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [white flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150123) by [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Белые цветы"

Лежать лицом вниз на куче камней страшно неудобно — Джаред именно так себе и представлял. Тем не менее, когда он попытался сменить позу, из-за спутавших его конечности веревок он мог только дергаться, как выброшенный на берег кит. Острый край вонзился ему в щеку, и, когда Джаред поднял голову, — ну конечно, на серый камень упало несколько капель крови.

Из всей одежды на нем была лишь белая туника. Семья Джареда и его друзья уже попрощались с ним со слезами на глазах еще до того, как вырубить его и оставить перед логовом дракона в качестве подношения.

Джаред знал, что его довольно скоро развяжут острыми когтями и зубами; знал, что дракон, который придет за ним, сделает с его телом все, что ему только заблагорассудится, а потом оставит его растерзанные, спаленные дотла останки, которые и найдет его семья. Но в данный конкретный момент он мог сосредоточиться только на зазубренном камне, пытавшемся проделать в его щеке еще одну ямочку, которая останется там навсегда. Чертовски больно.

Джаред вытащил пресловутую короткую соломинку, тем самым оказавшись ритуальной девственной жертвой; и да, все казалось очень простым, вот только таковым вовсе не являлось. Хоть Джаред и с самого детства наблюдал из пшеничных полей за тем, как защитник их земель парил в небесах, ныряя в облака и изрыгая огонь из ноздрей, он все равно не думал, что именно ему придется стать тем самым избранным.

В обмен на свою защиту дракон требовал для своего удовольствия одного юного девственника в жертву каждые десять лет, и Джаред мог думать только об одном:  _Ну почему же я не занимался сексом?_  Тогда бы он не оказался в такой передряге. Но он хотел подождать своей любви, а не просто сдаться бушующим гормонам и затем пожалеть об этом наутро. Он не обдумал всех последствий своей девственности заранее и в результате лежал теперь на острых камнях. Пока что. Ни одна жертва не доживала до следующего утра.

Из мыслей его вырвал сначала выразительный кашель, а затем и пристальный взгляд сияющих зеленых глаз, оказавшихся вровень с его собственными, когда их обладатель нагнулся к нему.

— Похоже, ты находишься в довольно неловком положении, — заметил мужчина. Затем продолжил: — Я могу тебе помочь?

Рациональная часть мозга Джареда кричала, что он должен ответить  _пожалуйста, развяжи меня_ , чтобы сбежать как можно дальше от входа в пещеру.

Возможно, все дело в его чувстве собственной неуязвимости — мама всегда говорила, что оно его погубит. Скорее всего, еще и рана на лбу сделала свое дело. Но он ответил лишь:

— Ну, я здесь привязан для того, чтобы меня нашел дракон, но если ты подержишь меня, пока я буду садиться, я буду очень благодарен.

— Хм. Такого я еще не слышал, — сказал мужчина, затем помог Джареду устроиться более удобно.

— Спасибо. Кстати, я Джаред.

— Вот как… Джаред, — отозвался мужчина, как будто пробуя слово на языке. — Мне нравится, как звучит твое имя. — Он умолк на мгновение, задумчиво осматривая Джареда. — А если я тебя развяжу, ты убежишь, Джаред?

— М-м-м, нет. Ну, думаю, что нет. Но иногда мои ноги действуют без спроса.

Дженсен рассмеялся в ответ.

— Так что, ты со всей своей целеустремленностью будешь сидеть здесь и ждать, когда придет дракон и лишит тебя девственности?

Джаред попытался выпрямить спину и заглушить внутренний голос, который бился в стенки его толстого, переполненного гормонами черепа и вопил: «Беги, Джаред, беги!»

Ему это удалось. Едва-едва.

— Я не сдвинусь отсюда, пока он не покажет свою чешуйчатую морду, — заявил Джаред. Он попытался выглядеть отважно. — К тому же никогда не угадаешь — может, дракон еще и не захочет меня.

— И почему ты так думаешь, Джаред?

— Не знаю. Дракон же мужчина. Разве тебе не кажется, что он должен предпочитать девушек-девственниц?

— Думаю, ты довольно красив, — парировал мужчина, и шею Джареда тронула краска. Его член слегка напрягся в ответ на комплимент.

— Ладно, но кто же ты? — спросил Джаред, когда незнакомец наклонился и снял толстые веревки с его запястий и лодыжек.

— Дженсен, конечно же, — ответил мужчина, как будто это должно было все объяснить. Не объяснило.

Джаред поморщился, когда он начал растирать его конечности там, где веревка глубоко вонзалась в кожу. 

— Прости, Джаред. Нужно восстановить кровообращение. Не хочу, чтобы ты потерял руки и ноги.

Дженсен покачал головой и пробормотал еле слышно: «Так совсем не пойдет». Немного странное заявление, но с ним Джаред был полностью согласен, так что придержал язык.

Когда Дженсен закончил и Джаред снова смог почувствовать свои конечности, Дженсен попытался завлечь Джареда в пещеру словами «тут слишком холодно» и «внутри намного удобнее», но Джаред наотрез отказался.

— Нет. Точно нет. Я буду дышать воздухом свободы, пока могу, Дженсен. Я войду в пещеру, когда дракон меня заберет, но ни минутой раньше, — с сожалением вздохнул Джаред и уставился в небо в поисках хоть какого-то знака от его надвигающейся судьбы.

— Глупые люди со своим чертовым драматизмом, — огрызнулся Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданных ноток в его голосе. — Я пытаюсь быть милым, но это ни к чему не приводит. Слушай, Джаред. Ты не понимаешь, так что я сейчас все доходчиво объясню. Очень доходчиво. У тебя есть два варианта на выбор, — Дженсен поднял два пальца. — Вариант первый: ты входишь в пещеру самостоятельно, разводишь передо мной свои прекрасные длинные ноги и получаешь лучшую ночь в твоей юной жизни. Вариант второй: я обращаюсь в свою более привычную форму и раскрываю тебя под себя. И поверь — ничто не сможет сделать этот процесс приятным для твоей девственной задницы.

Разум Джареда крутился примерно с той же скоростью, что и вся планета под его ногами.

— Стоп… ты дракон?

— Ну конечно, я дракон. С чего еще мне тут быть?

— Но… но ты человек сейчас! А я всю свою жизнь видел, как ты летаешь. Ты сияющий, зеленый, у тебя самые красивые на свете крылья и заостренный хвост… 

Дженсен с удовольствием смотрел на Джареда, и тот видел, что ему приятно.

— Джаред, ты мне нравишься. Продолжай в том же духе, и, быть может, я сделаю тебя своим.

Он улыбнулся так, что Джаред увидел ряды заостренных, однозначно, не человеческих зубов.

— Эм… спасибо?

— Потом поблагодаришь. А теперь: какой вариант ты предпочтешь? Первый или второй?

— Первый. Определенно, первый, — слабо улыбнулся Джаред.

— Хороший выбор.

***

Джаред остолбенел, войдя в пещеру. Она оказалась огромной, конечно же, но что еще более удивительно — Дженсен обставил ее так, что она очень походила на домик бабушки Джареда.

Он как раз начал об этом говорить, потянувшись к вазе:

— Знаешь, Дженсен, мне кажется, что моя ба… — как Дженсен прервал его, схватив за запястье:

— Джаред, пожалуйста, не трогай ничего. Я только тут все отполировал, и мне бы очень не хотелось снова тебя связывать, — тут Дженсен плотоядно посмотрел на Джареда. — Если, конечно, ты этого сам не желаешь, тогда я сейчас найду чего-нибудь для твоих нужд.

Джаред закашлялся и опустил глаза, уклоняясь от проникающего взгляда Дженсена.

— Нет, — пискнул он, голос взлетел на пару октав, — мне очень нравится, когда я не связан. Люблю иметь возможность пользоваться своими руками, — продолжил бессвязно бормотать он.

— Хм, ну ладно, тем интереснее будет сегодняшний вечер.

Джаред растерял все слова, но руки держал при себе, пока Дженсен вел его к горному источнику у дальнего края пещеры.

— Теперь ты должен вымыться, — сообщил Дженсен.

— Да я не очень-то и грязный… — Джаред осекся, пытаясь уклониться от необходимости снимать свою легкую тунику.

— Джаред, это бы не называлось ритуальным жертвоприношением девственника, если бы дело обошлось без ритуалов. В таком случае это называлось бы просто жертвоприношением девственника. Снимай с себя все и в воду. Быстро.

Джаред чувствовал, как Дженсен его оглядывал, пока он раздевался и тихо забирался в источник. Температура воды оказалась довольно приятной, но Джаред никак не мог расслабиться, чтобы насладиться купанием.

— Дженсен? — неуверенно позвал он.

— Да?

— А сколько мне тут оставаться?

— Что, не терпится?

Джаред попытался было уверить, что терпится, еще как терпится, но Дженсен одним взглядом присмирил его.

— Всему свое время, Джаред. Ты главное событие; не волнуйся, без тебя я не начну.

***

Время — лишь вопрос восприятия, и до этого момента Джаред не осознавал этого факта. Каким-то образом последние несколько часов оказались одновременно самыми долгими и самыми короткими часами в жизни Джареда. Обнаженный и намазанный маслом, он лежал на чем-то, похожем на персидский ковер-переросток. На его голове покоился венок из белых цветов.

— А тебе не кажется, что цветы — это уже слишком, Дженсен? — спросил Джаред, стараясь не двигаться с места, хотя в этой ситуации ему очень хотелось чем-нибудь прикрыться.

— Они символизируют твою чистоту, Джаред.

— Ох, — вздохнул Джаред, не зная, как еще можно ответить на такое. — А может, я могу что-нибудь надеть, пока мы не начали?

— Нет. Я уже почти готов.

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен снимает свою одежду, и с удивлением понимал, что спина Дженсена прекрасна. Даже не говоря об ошеломительных физических данных — прекрасна, и Джаред никак не мог перестать дрожать. Его колотило, и он зарылся пальцами в ковер, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Дженсен, знаешь, ковер похож на тот, что есть у моей ба… 

— Ты когда-нибудь умолкаешь? — Дженсен снова прервал его, вот только на этот раз он уже совершенно голым стоял прямо перед Джаредом.

— М-м-м, не то чтобы. Я всегда начинаю болтать, когда нервничаю, — ответил Джаред. Он все еще дрожал, и Дженсен утешительно провел рукой по его ноге.

— Ну, похоже, придется потрудиться, чтобы тебя успокоить, — проговорил Дженсен, двигаясь ладонью к внутренней стороне бедра Джареда и останавливаясь совсем близко к его члену. 

— Как тебе это, Джаред? — поинтересовался он.

— Так я точно не  _успокаиваюсь_.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и Джаред почувствовал, как кровь устремилась в его член, когда Дженсен легонько провел по нему пальцем, начиная с основания и заканчивая щелкой. Дразнится. На головке члена Джареда выступила капелька смазки, и он дернулся к Дженсену.

— Похоже, твоему члену я нравлюсь, — самодовольно прокомментировал Дженсен.

У Дженсена также стояло, и он толкался в бедро Джареда.

— Похоже, твоему я нравлюсь не меньше, — ответил Джаред.

Дженсен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Очень хочу оказаться в тебе, — проговорил он, и в первый раз за вечер Джаред согласился.

Его тело не могло сопротивляться этому наслаждению, искорками пробегавшему по позвоночнику. Он готов был сказать практически что угодно, лишь бы это продолжалось, и ответ «Ага, я тоже этого хочу» показался ему наиболее подходящим.

Его ожидания оправдались, когда Дженсен просиял ослепительной улыбкой, и Джаред не смог не ответить ему тем же. Дженсен потянулся к нему и начал медленно двигать рукой по его члену, продолжая говорить при этом своим низким успокаивающим голосом:

— Знаешь, ты первый, кто не убежал, первый, с кем я смог остаться человеком, а теперь ты еще и первый, кто меня хочет так же, как и я хочу его.

Джаред не мог ответить, потому что он слишком сильно старался вспомнить, как дышать, когда Дженсен проводил кончиком пальца по головке его члена, распределяя выступившую смазку. Джаред никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного жару ладони Дженсена, и ему казалось, что он может просто сгореть на месте от наслаждения.

— Скажи, что ты отдаешься мне, Джаред.

— Я… о господи, как хорошо… я отдаюсь… тебе, Дженсен, — сумел выговорить он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, как кончик его члена показывается в кулаке Дженсена, когда тот вел рукой вниз.

— Поцелуешь меня? — спросил Дженсен, на этот раз менее уверенно.

Джаред не стал отвечать, он просто наклонился к нему и прижался своими губами к его. И когда язык Дженсена коснулся рта Джареда, тот с готовностью открылся. Каким-то образом осознание, что Дженсен вылизывал его рот, еще больше усилило ощущения от того, как Дженсен играл с его членом. Джаред толкнулся в драконий кулак, желая получить больше, и кончил себе на живот, выдыхая «Дженсен». 

Он все еще приходил в себя, когда Дженсен пальцами собрал сперму, и только Джаред собрался спросить, зачем, Дженсен поднял его ноги, согнул их в коленях и развел, широко раскрывая.

Дженсен несколько мгновений обводил отверстие Джареда, чтобы вход стал достаточно влажным и блестящим, затем скользнул кончиком пальца внутрь. Ощущение странное, но не неприятное, просто… необычное. Дженсен не спрашивал больше, как себя чувствует Джаред, и, похоже, не мог оторвать глаз от своих пальцев, двигающихся внутри Джареда. Джаред заерзал, не зная, о чем думал теперь Дженсен. Ему нужно было слышать его успокаивающий голос, знать, что он дает Дженсену все, что необходимо.

Тело Джареда растягивалось, готовясь принять Дженсена, когда тот добавил еще палец. Хотя после третьего жжение стало немного болезненным, Джаред осознал, что сам насаживается на руку Дженсена. Несмотря на то, что он сам трахал себя пальцами Дженсена, прикосновение его члена вкупе с тем фактом, что Дженсен все так же полностью концентрировался на его заднице, заставили Джареда запаниковать.

Это его последние моменты девственности, и Джаред пытался смаковать каждую микросекунду чистоты, что ему осталась. Дженсену нравились только девственники, и Джаред не хотел провести остаток жизни раскрытым, пригвожденным к полу, а потом списанным со счетов.

Он попытался замедлить дыхание и, когда ему это не удалось, отстраниться от происходящего. Джаред закрыл глаза и представил свое любимое место. Вместо пола пещеры он раскинулся на траве под теплым летним солнцем, наблюдая за тем, как метеоры сгорали в атмосфере, оставляя огненные росчерки в небе. Рядом с ним был его пес, гонявшийся за светлячками, и запах спелой черники наполнил нос. Харли все тормошил его, но, черт побери, ему нужно еще немного времени наедине с собой. Тычки стали настойчивее, и Джаред больше не мог притворяться, что не обращает внимания.

— Джаред! Давай, Джаред, ты мне нужен тут, — его рывком вернули в реальность. 

Он посмотрел на Дженсена и почувствовал, как тот скользнул членом в его тело.

— Если ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза, я сниму боль, Джаред. Можешь смотреть мне в глаза? 

Дженсен нежно гладил лицо Джареда, и тот видел подо всеми слоями возбуждения, от которых зрачки Дженсена затопили радужку, что он волновался. Дженсен волновался о нем, и почему-то от этого стало спокойнее; а потом Дженсен застонал, чувствуя, как Джаред ему открывается.

— Нет. Не лишай меня ее. Мне нужно ее чувствовать. Я хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему. 

Дженсен поцеловал его в висок.

— А можешь не закрывать глаз ради меня?

Джаред кивнул. 

Дженсен толкнулся дальше, но вошел еще не полностью. Он медленно трахал Джареда, каждый раз погружаясь глубже, наполняя его там, где Джаред и не подозревал, что нуждается в наполнении. Он не останавливался, пока не оказался полностью внутри и его яйца плотно не прижались к заднице Джареда.

Джаред провел все еще дрожавшей ладонью по торсу Дженсена, затем вниз по руке, обхватившей его голову. Джаред не пропустил того момента, когда пальцы Дженсена запутались в его волосах, снимая венок белых цветов. Все. Его больше нет. Как и его девственности. Отдана мужчине, который терпеливо ждал, пока Джаред что-нибудь скажет.

— Если что, ты можешь двигаться, — мягко улыбнулся он.

В ответ Дженсен практически полностью вышел, а затем снова вломился, сразу на всю длину, и тело Джареда сотряслось от силы толчка. Да, ему точно светят ковровые ожоги на всю спину. Впрочем, он принимал, принимал каждое движение Дженсена, и его опавший член слегка подрагивал, пока Дженсен не попал в определенную точку глубоко в его теле.

— Господи, Дженсен. Что это было?

— А-а-а, наконец-то! Видишь, Джаред, ты просто создан для меня, — прокомментировал Дженсен между фрикциями и сменил угол так, чтобы при каждом движении попадать в эту точку.

Удовольствие собиралось в теле Джареда, снова наполняя его член кровью, и в какой-то момент он смог повторять только «не останавливайся». Дженсен некоторое время так и делал, пока один особо глубокий толчок не сбил Джареда с ковра, и Джаред почувствовал, как что-то теплое залило его тело. Дженсен распластался на нем, и Джаред воспользовался возможностью потереться членом о живот Дженсена. Дженсен слез с него слишком быстро, по мнению Джареда. Или по мнению его грядущего оргазма.

— А можно я кончу, а? — спросил он слегка раздраженно. Он уже некоторое время балансировал на грани.

Дженсен кашлянул и отвел глаза.

— Вообще-то, моя драконья сущность тоже очень хочет попробовать тебя. Если ты не против?

Джареду показалось, что даже холодный душ не охладил бы его эрекцию так быстро, как слова Дженсена. В своей возбужденной дымке Джаред абсолютно отвлекся от всего этого «не дожить до завтра».

— Ох. Да. Прости, я забыл. Мне нужно что-то сделать? — спросил он, пытаясь не допускать эмоций в голос. Дженсен изо всех сил старался заботиться о нем на протяжении первой части ритуала; Джаред должен был предстать перед своей смертью с той же смелостью и преданностью.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, — Дженсен слегка покраснел. — Хотя не мог бы ты прикрыть глаза на секундочку?

Джаред уступил, глубоко вдохнул и понадеялся, что все быстро закончится. Он только собрался попросить, не мог бы Дженсен забрать его боль в этой части, когда вдруг его яиц коснулся теплый, влажный, большой и, определенно, раздвоенный язык, пробирающийся затем к его отверстию.

— Что?.. — Джаред взвился как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как эта часть драконьего тела обернулась вокруг его члена, вставшего до каменной твердости менее чем за пять секунд. Дженсен тут же прекратил свои действия, и в голове Джареда эхом отозвалось  _прости, Джаред, но ты же вроде сказал, что не против._

Джаред не смог сдержать смех, и Дженсен хмыкнул, но сел на лапы, терпеливо ожидая, пока Джаред остановится.

— Ты сказал, что  _хочешь попробовать_ , — объяснил он Дженсену.

Дженсен кивнул.  _В этой форме твой вкус даже еще лучше._

— Я думал, что ты хочешь меня съесть. В прямом смысле слова.

Дженсен фыркнул, выпустив струйки дыма из ноздрей.

— Но ты же не собираешься этого делать, да? Просто для ясности.

_Я планировал только вылизывать твою задницу, пока ты не запросишь пощады и разрешения кончить._

— Это намного лучше! Так, и еще одно, пока мы тут со всем разбираемся. А завтра ты все еще будешь меня хотеть?

Дженсен проследил за взглядом Джареда на лежащий на полу белый венок. Лепестки были разбросаны везде вокруг, их края уже потемнели от кислорода. От того же яда, в котором как он, так и Дженсен нуждались для того, чтобы выжить.

_Ты не цветок, Джаред._

— Это не ответ, Дженсен.

_Конечно, я все еще буду тебя хотеть, Джаред. Теперь ты мой. Так же, как и я — твой, иначе бы ты не мог меня слышать. И ты не сломался и не стал менее желанным от того, что я уже познал тебя. На самом деле теперь ты еще красивее, потому что кровь прилила к каждой части твоего тела из-за меня. Завтра я принесу новые цветы, если они для тебя важны._

— Только не белые.

_Нет, не белые. Лучше, красивее, ярче. Белые — это скучно._

И теперь, увидев в мире столько новых красок, Джаред мог согласиться. Белый действительно скучноват.

На этот раз наступила его очередь закашляться.

— Так, насколько я помню, ты собирался вылизывать мою задницу, пока я не запрошу пощады и разрешения кончить. Предложение еще в силе?

Дженсен прижался мордой к плечу Джареда.

_Нахал ты._

Джаред поцеловал мягкие горячие чешуйки на носу Дженсена.

— Привыкай. Теперь ты мой.


End file.
